Maybe Babysitters Aren't So Bad
by IamLucinda
Summary: Cloud is baby sitting Zack, and dirty things happen. Oneshot, Yaoi, Lemon.


Ryn: ok..someone do teh disclaimer **(FYI; changed the spelling of my name)**

Zack: Not it!

Cloud: darn it..ok ok..Ryn-sama does NOT own Final Fantasy

Ryn: wish I did

Cloud: if you did that would be bad news for my ass

Ryn: silly Cloud, I see you as more of a seme

Cloud: really?

Ryn: yep, in fact..I will write a story where you top Zack

Zack: Ryn-sama say what?

Ryn: _-giggle-_ some details, in this story Zack is 13 and Cloud is 15...and its AU.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOMG, its a linexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"but mom.."

"no buts, you will have a babysitter whether you like it or not"

Zack stomped up to his room. His mother and father were going out that night and would not be back til tomorrow. His mother insisted on a babysitter. So Zack sat on his bed, pouting. Then his phone rang, he looked at it and saw that it was his best friend, Sephiroth.

"hello?"

_"hey"_

"hi Seph"

_"dude, you ok?"_

"yeah, but mom hired a babysitter" lauging couild be heard from the other end of the phone. "Not funny, seriously"

_"yeah I know, I'm sorry"_

The doorbell rang through the house and Zack could ear his mother calling for him.

"sounds like my mom wants me to meet the babysitter. see ya"

_"Give 'em hell kid"_**(1)**

Zack hung up his phone and walked down the stairs.

"Zack, sweetie, this is Cloud" Zack's mother said, gesturing toward the person standing next to her. At that moment Zack was transfixed, he had never seen such beautiful bright blue eyes, blond hair that stuck up in every direction possible, a nice build of muscle. He tried to keep from drooling.

"you two be nice" Zack's mom bid, as she walked out the door with Zack's father.

"you gonna stare at me all night?" Cloud teased. Zack blushed and glared at Cloud.

"well, your quite adorable" Cloud commented, smirking. Zack's blush then traveled down to burn at his neck. Cloud sat on the couch and gestured for Zack to do the same. Zack did as wanted and sat next to Cloud on the couch.

"so, wanna watch a movie?" Zack suggested. Cloud nodded. Zack stood up and put a random movie**(2)** in and pressed play, all the while Cloud stared at his ass. Zack sat back down and watched the movie. Half way through the movie Zack was really into it, but not so into it that he didnt notice Cloud stretching and casually laying his arm around Zack's shoulder. This caused Zack to tense for a moment, but soon relax and try not to act like a nervous 12 year-old girl.

A few minutes later, Zack was once again immersed in the movie. Cloud abruptly turned his head to the side and connected his lips to Zack's. Who then started blushing once again, and didnt know how to respond. But he didnt have to as Cloud snaked his tongue into Zack's mouth and deepened the kiss. Soon noticing their need for air they parted, panting and just looking at each other.

After a while of catching their breath they pulled into a second feverish kiss. All the while removing each others clothing, both boys ending up in their boxers.

Cloud kissed a line own Zack's body, pausing to suck at his left nipple. Zack threw his head to the side and let out a pleasured whimper into the humid air of his living room. Cloud continued to suck, lick, and bite a trail down to the waistband of Zack's black boxers. Quickly removing the offending material and throwing it somewhere, facing back to stick out his tongue and taste the pre-cum leaking from Zack's throbbing erection.

Zack let out a small moan and thrust his hips upward, trying to get Cloud to take him in. Cloud smirked and slid Zack's member into his mouth in one quick movement. Zack nearly screamed from the pleasure, feeling so close to the edge already. Cloud took his mouth away quickly and reveled at the small whimpers that escaped Zack's beautiful lips.

Cloud put three of his fingers at Zack's mouth. "suck" he ordered.

Blushing, Zack sucked the digits into his mouth and coated them in saliva. Cloud pulled them away, and slid one of his wet fingers into Zack's entrance. Zack groaned and his eyes fluttered closed. The finger inside him started moving, feeling another finger join the first.

"Shit, that feels good" Zack had done this before to himself but he was never able to even imagine how good it would feel when another person was doing it to him. The fingers started a scissoring motion. Zack's breath hitched from some unknown pleasure. Cloud smirked, he had found his sweet spot.

"fuck, do that again, please" Cloud happily obliged Zack's request, adding a third finger and thrusting them against that spot. Zack moaned with each stroke, pushing his hips against the invading digits.

"you dont need to do it that much, I've done this too myself before" Zack admitted, Cloud blushed and felt his own member twitch at the thought of Zack pleasuring himself with his fingers. "please, I need you" Zack begged.

Cloud withdrew his fingers, positioning his length at Zack's entrance. Then in one stroke, Cloud's hardened length was sheathed inside Zack's warmth. Groaning at the heat encasing his own heated cock, Cloud gently started moving. _'god, this hurts. but damn it, it feels so good. I'm a freakin masochist' _Zack thought _'oh well'._

"Cloud, please more" Zack whined. Cloud didnt need need to be told twice, he started pounding into Zack as if his life depended on it. Zack threw his head back and screamed.

"harder, god, harder"

Cloud thrust harder hitting Zack's sweet spot dead on. Zack moaned Cloud's name and came all over their stomachs. Cloud followed soon after, burying his length inside of Zack with one last thrust, filling Zack with his cum.

A few minutes later Cloud pulled out of Zack, only to hold him against himself.

"So.."

"hm?"

"wanna go out with me?" Cloud asked, smiling and looking into Zack's violet eyes. Zack pretended to look thoughtful about this.

"sure, I'd like that" Zack answered, wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck and falling asleep in his embrace. Cloud joining him in the deep sleep soon after.**(3)**

_**Owari**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnding line, lmaoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryn: wow..not bad for a first timer, nyaa?

Cloud: wait, what? _-has a sleeping Zack laying in his arms-_

Ryn: this is my first time writing a sex scene

Reno: thats amazing

Ryn: thank you, Im proud of myself. i didnt think it would be this good

Cloud: you thought it would suck? but you think about writing stuff like this all the time

Ryn: I could have a future in this career, I always wanted to be a writer

Reno: anyway..Please Review Ryn-sama's story. that'd make her happy.

Ryn: yeah please review

--

**(1) - thats a song..and I love it. at first I didnt realize that, but then as I was revising I as like "oh, thats ironic"**

**(2) - seriously, not even I know what movie it is**

**(3) - probably the most adorable moment in this fan-fic, the image in my brain of them snuggling was too cute**

**--Seriously I think I might turn this into a full story with other characters and more sex, of course. so Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
